


Closer Than You Think

by NoctisValex



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Forgive Me, but they aren't important, everyone else is there too, im so sorry, please don't suffer too much, quick scope, speeding bullet, this is the first tf2 fic i've made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisValex/pseuds/NoctisValex
Summary: Scout believes he knows everything there is to know about his Sniper. Or, almost, at least. He has no idea if Sniper feels the same, so he sets up a camping trip for the two of them.And then Sniper drops a bombshell.Fuckin'-Who does that?





	Closer Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I also suck at accents and probably butchered this fic. Sorry again.

The fast Bostonian paced in front of the camper, growing more and more impatient by the minute. How long could it possibly take to gather camping equipment? He could hear the sharpshooter rummaging around before footsteps grew closer to the door.

Scout lept back with a yelp as the door slammed open and Sniper fell face first. The older man grumbled under his breath, rubbing his nose with a vengeance.

"You okay man?" Scout asked, offering a hand to help up the other merc. 

Slight disappointment settled at the bottom of his stomach like a pit as Sniper brushed his hand away, opting to stand himself. "Oi can do it myself, mate..." he muttered. "Oi ain't that old."

Miffed, Scout snorted out a laugh. "Dude, ya fuckin' ancient! Sounds like a dozen necks snappin' when ya stand up." He crossed his arms across his chest, puffing up proudly.

Sniper just rolled his eyes and threw the camping gear in the back of Engineer's truck. 

They were on an extended ceasefire due to some pests knocking around in BLU's Respawn, making it risky to use. So the two of them had asked Engie to borrow his truck for the trip, leaving an embarrassed Sniper to admit that the camper wouldn't make it ten feet.

"I call driver!" The screaming boy shot passed Sniper in an attempt to get to the driver's side, but the lanky Australian just grabbed the back of his shirt and held him there.

While Scout hissed like a wet cat, Sniper continued to load up the truck, before making his way around and getting behind the wheel, only then letting the Scout go. "You're, loike, ten, kid. You ain't gonna be drivin'." In an attempt to make the runner feel better, he shot him one of his rare smiles. The boy melted, but pouted anyways and crawling over Sniper to get to the other side of the cab. 

Catching the driver's red face, Scout grinned and asked, "What's wrong? I just got in da truck da easiest. You're da one who dragged me to the driver's side, you're gonna pay." He smugly settled down, stifling a yawn.

Sniper glanced over. "You should get some sleep, mate. We have a long drive ahead o' us." The younger of the two was secretly grateful, but instead he just grumbled and curled up, waiting for sleep to overtake him.

He estimated he slept about two hours, but just waking up does wonders for not thinking right. Sniper was quiet beside him, aside from humming along to the radio. If anyone had said two years ago that Sniper could sing, or show any emotion other than angry, Scout would have laughed. But now...

Now he hoped he would show a little more than friendliness to Scout.

At first, Scout tried to convince himself that he wasn't catching feelings. He ain't gay, he'd tell himself. His eyes swept over Sniper, taking in the tall, gangly form, one that held a surprising amount of muscle. He watched the way the corners of his eyes crinkled as the assassin thought of something amusing, heard the way the deep, low chuckle seemed to bounce with life. Scout glanced out the window, at his reflection. What could he possibly bring to the table? He doesn't shut up, Sniper doesn't really talk. He's covered in freckles, who wants that? He's got buck teeth, hella unattractive. He's convinced his laugh sounds like a dying animal. He's skinny, and short, and sure, he doesn't have any fat, he's graceful, he's fast, but he does everything he can to convince others that he's the manliest man, yet Scout didn't see it. 

So really, what could he offer Sniper? Flaws, plain and simple. But Scout felt selfish for wanting Sniper to like him back, all the same.

The brunette turned the wheel, and peered over at his companion, finding soft blue eyes staring at him. As soon as their eyes met, Scout jerked his head away, ears tinted pink. Do you think there's any possible way you could like me? He was dying to ask. "Are we there yet?" he asked instead.

"Oi reckon we just arrived," Sniper answered, a smile tugging at lips before he parked and turned off the vehicle. "We've still got a bit o' light left, let's set up before we can't see anything."

The runner watched him open the door and get out, struggling to keep his heated face from growing warmer. Did Snipes get the fire going already? Snapping out of his daze, he hauled himself out the open window to help unload. Self-doubt lingered at the back of his mind, but he pushed it back in favor of staring at his favorite person while said person set up the tent. 

Scout planned it all, except for one thing...

"Where's the other tent?"

**Author's Note:**

> OMG FORGIVE ME I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD BE DOING MULTIPLE CHAPTERS


End file.
